


You should go now

by pturple_ptatoe



Series: I fell down the among us hole [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Tentacles, alien eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pturple_ptatoe/pseuds/pturple_ptatoe
Summary: The imposter kills the last crewmate left other than you.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us)
Series: I fell down the among us hole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	You should go now

There was only the three of you left: Cyan, Red, and you. Everyone else had been either brutally torn apart or thrown out of the airlock. It was terrifying, being at a quarter of the number you started with, not knowing if the threat had been eliminated or not. And, yeah, you were definitely scared of dying, who wouldn’t be? But what really got you was the not knowing.

There was a gurgled scream cut short by the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bone. RED, you think automatically, running to the sound of the scene. PLEASE NOT RED PLEASE NOT RED OH GOD PLEASE I DONT KNOW WHAT ILL DO IF RED IS DEAD.

You stop short, not believing what your eyes were seeing. It was Red, though not lying in a bloody pool as half a corpse, but EATING the remains of Cyan. Or at least, that’s what you thought it looked like. Giant tentacle-like things were coming from his torso, which seemed to be where a mouth-like thing belonged to. In which large bits of the body were being ripped off and shoved into the gaping hole in a feverish, starved manner.

Red was the .... imposter? Other than the obvious evidence in front of you, you couldn’t understand. Your Red, the imposter. You wracked your brains trying to think of any warnings you might’ve missed, anything that could’ve been sus.

“You-you weren’t supposed to see that,” Red said at last, looking at you. He looked normal again. The blood blended in with his suit. The unspoken words hung in the air. 

So instead of saying them, you looked anywhere but at Red. You laid eyes on the miniature figure in light blue cowering in the corner, and strode over to pick them up.

“You should go now,” said Red.

“Go?” You were confused. Go where?

Red pointed toward the escape pod.


End file.
